hell_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jigoku Shouju
Hello Hello Jigoku shouju, can you tell me how to create interwiki? --Adikhebat 10:56, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ¿ Jigoku Shouju, Where you from ? --Adikhebat (Reply) 09:03, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You've made a nice start to this wiki with lots of nice images! I added a few category tags; it is important to categorize your articles so visitors can easily find stuff. And it is much easier to set up and do the categories from the start than it is to go back and do it all later! Anyhow, if you have any questions or I can help you set up anything, please let me know on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 02:27, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Hi! I'm a french fanboy of Jigoku Shoujo and this wikia seems to be the only one about this anime. This is the first time I join a wiki for helping ^^ and I would like to create french translations of this wiki. Is it possible to create many articles of different languages for each article? I hope you could understand my request, my english isn't that good ;w; Deity Link 20:30, 22 August 2008 (UTC) lol!? The french name of Jigoku Shoujo is "La Fille des Enfers" and not "La Fille d'enfer" ^^' This single difference change the meaning of the title because, in french, "fille d'enfer" usally refers to a cool girl, not a girl like Enma Ai :P I made a lot of corrections to the french version you made but it was really kind of you to started it. I had a look at Adikhebat's version and I think I will create a new wiki, it would be great if we could cross from a version to the other with the "languages" feature on the left board (under "wikia spotlight). Deity Link 21:36, 24 August 2008 (UTC) YES!! All right, my new wiki is online: http://la-fille-des-enfers.wikia.com I'll need some pictures :) Here it starts!! Deity Link 20:45, 26 August 2008 (UTC) sidebar please add French and Malay version wiki at sidebar (under left board ).--Adikhebat 12:38, 18 September 2008 (UTC) upload hello,Samuel , why i cannot upload file??? --Adikhebat 14:21, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Hey Samuel! Hey Samuel! Good news for you is that Wikia has introduced a name change feature since the last time you tried. It lets you change your name only once though. That's great to know that you're a huge Jigoku Shoujo fan, and that's all that matters, because not even all of us fans have the time and want to work on this wiki. Hell, even I'm not here for long times in between. Thanks. There's still more to be done, and it would have been much better if it weren't for the fact that wikia really messes the site up, like they did when they changed to the new interface. Long, detailed synopsises are actually important, because they give a complete idea of what happened. Thanks again, and I hope that you can come back sometimes at least. Kai 12 11:49, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello I was wondering if you'd like help with promoting this wiki. As a profession, I'm a sysadmin and can help you with fixing any problems or add new features(I'm currently working on The Breaker wiki) . I'm a bureaucrat on the The Big Bang Theory wiki, admin on The Breaker wiki, retired admin on Half-Life wiki, and a veteran member on the Avatar wiki. Write me back :) User:Unnamed Airbender (talk) 22:46, December 5, 2014 (UTC)